Intimacy
by Za Metallium
Summary: Everyone knows L-sama must like Lina. But just what does 'like' entail?


Intimacy

**Intimacy**   
by [Za Metallium][1], Trickster Priestess 

  


_I am Lina Inverse._   


Lina frowned. Where the hell was she now? One minute she was fighting Phibrizo, the next she was here. Where ever _that_ was. 

_Not much to look at,_ Lina noted, crossing her arms. A basically featureless room, all made of some weird, dull black substance Lina didn't recognize. There wasn't even a chair in which to sit. 

_Uhh..._ Make that there _hadn't been_ a chair. The moment Lina had thought about it, a plushy chair appeared. _Black velvet and gold trim? Weird._

After examining the seat for traps and finding none, Lina sat down and again ponder the question of her location. 

_With the way this chair appeared, I'd almost think this was the astral plane or something, but it just doesn't _feel_ like the astral plane._

#Very good. This isn't the astral plane.# 

"What the—?!" Lina spat, jumping out of her seat and turning to the sound of the "voice." Except it wasn't anything like a mundane voice, in the same way a toad's croak was nothing like a diva's aria. 

#It's your own mind. Sorry about the little delay, but I had to discipline an unruly child.# 

Lina stared at the speaker. A beautiful woman stood before her, casually leaning against a doorjamb that hadn't been there seconds before. Lustrous blonde hair, the colour of molten gold, fell past the woman's waist. Her eyes were obscured by bangs, and her lips were turned up in an amused and strangely fond smile. The most striking thing was the aura the woman exuded. It gave Lina the weirdest urge to abase herself before the blond woman. But strangest of all, the woman seemed tantalizingly familiar... 

Lina bit the inside of her cheek. To her relief, there was real pain, and that pain helped clear the confused sorceress' head. "Who are you?" 

The woman's smile widened. #You know. You just won't let yourself realise it.# 

_Great. Just what I need, someone else who talks riddles. As if Xelloss weren't bad enough._

The woman approached the little sorceress, and with every step the feeling that Lina knew this woman increased. 

_No way..._ Lina shook her head at the thought that suddenly occurred to her. "L-sama..." she swore under her breath. 

#You remember. I'm so pleased.# 

Lina stared. While her rational mind was screaming denials, Lina's heart was becoming more and more certain that the being before her was indeed the Lord of Nightmares. 

"L-sama...?" It was a question this time. 

L-sama smiled sweetly. #Yes, Lina-chan?# 

"Uh...why are you here? If this is my mind..." 

#It is,# L-sama assured as she put a hand on Lina's shoulder. Underneath her tunic, Lina's skin tingled at the contact; it was almost a burning sensation, but wasn't unpleasant in the least. Quite the opposite, actually... 

#I'm here to see you, of course. To be with my especial favourite.# 

Lina couldn't help but redden at the praise. Sure, she'd known L-sama must kinda like her, or else Lina would never haven been able to cast Her magicks. _**Especial** favourite?_ a small voice in Lina's mind squeaked. _Really?_

L-sama's smile was gentle now, and Lina thought she could make out flashes of gold beneath Her bangs. The closer she looked, the brighter the sparks seemed to grow. Lina felt light-headed. 

"Wh–why now?" Lina stuttered. 

#I knew I'd have to punish Phibrizo sooner or later. This way, I punished him, and now can be with you.# L-sama's smile was the epitome of enigmatic. #Doesn't that sound nice?# 

Lina nodded without thinking, again becoming entranced by the golden fire beneath L-sama's bangs. Suddenly coming back to herself, Lina's nerves decided to inform her that this was probably not a good situation. 

#Shh,# L-sama soothed, both Her hands now burning into Lina's shoulders. 

It was about this time that Lina realised L-sama had lost Her shimmering shift and was nude. _It's... She's...perfect..._ Lina couldn't help but note. _Well, of course She's perfect; She _is_ L-sama, after all..._ the startled girl rationalized her train of thought. 

Then Lina was nude, too. She would have freaked out were she not already freaking out over something else she noticed: she could not only feel L-sama's hands on her shoulders, she could feel her _own_ shoulders, as if L-sama's hands were her own. 

L-sama gently pulled Lina closer, and the little sorceress felt both the sensation of being pulled and that of pulling. 

#_Do not be afraid._# For a moment Lina thought it was her own thought, but then recognised L-sama's 'voice.' 

_#Be with me,_# L-sama urged, and suddenly that thought _was_ Lina's. She was no longer Lina Inverse, nor was the Lord of Nightmares the being She once was; the two had merged, their astral forms creating one amalgamated being. 

Incomprehensible secrets became clear to the portion of the melded being that was once Lina Inverse. Most importantly, every thought, every emotion L-sama had experienced in regard to her especial favourite was laid bare. 

In moments or eons, they separated back into two beings, leaving Lina feeling empty, bereft, half-alive. 

#I'm sorry, Lina-chan. There's a nuisance I must deal with, but I will return shortly.# 

Lina just nodded, too overwhelmed to verbalize anything yet. She watched the projection of the Lord of Nightmares shimmer and dissolve. 

_I **ceased to exist** for a while there. Shouldn't that scare the hell out of me?_ Lina wondered, basking in the afterglow of the joining. _Still, it was just so... beautiful...that I almost wish we could've stayed like that..._

L-sama reappeared before Lina, again clad in her shift. #I'm afraid we must cut this tryst short, my Lina. I was just reminded—rather rudely, actually—that you still have things to do, people to kill, prophecies to fulfill, that sort of thing.# 

Lina couldn't help but groan. _I **hate** prophecy._

#Don't worry, my Lina. We will be together, and soon.# 

Having just learned from their joining what her lifespan was likely to be, Lina had no idea if soon mean weeks or years or centuries. 

L-sama caressed Lina's cheek, Her touch leaving a pleasant warm tingle. #Keep our secret well, my precious one,# L-sama commanded, before kissing Lina softly on the lips. This spread the warm feeling throughout Lina's form. 

Everything faded out around Lina, though L-sama's parting words rang clearly in her mind: #Soon, my Lina-chan. Soon.#   


Returning to consciousness was expectedly insane. _How dare Gourry hold me like that?! Only SHE can hold me that way!_ a small voice in Lina's head screamed, a voice strangely similar to L-sama's. 

Lina had not been particularly scared during her 'stay' with L-sama, even when she'd stopped being her for a little while. However, now a thought occurred to her that shook her to the core: 

_I am Lina Inverse...aren't I?_   


–end–

   [1]: mailto:ZaMetallium@aol.com



End file.
